A Not So Cinderella Story
by Gray Del
Summary: Thalia Olivia Grace lived like any other little girl. That was, until her dad died. Now her step mother is her boss and she's a maid in her own home. What happens when she goes to the royal party and meets the Prince of Greece? Will sparks fly, or will everything fall apart? Rated T for slight Language
1. The Beginnings of Thalia Olivia Grace

Gather around, My Lovelies, for I have a story to share with you.

Sixteen years ago, a washed up drunk actor had a child named Thalia Olivia Grace. Her family loved her so. One day her father divorced her mother, when she was five. They lived happily for two more years. Then when Thalia was seven, her father met a women named Hera. They fell in love instantly and got married a year later. Thalia was the flower girl. After the wedding, Hera took Thalia into a room and told her Zeus was hers and to not ruin it. Thalia has hated her ever since.

Five years after their marriage, Thalia being thirteen, her father was killed in a car crash.

Hera got everything. Thalia's two stepsisters, Kione and Drew, his millions of dollars, his house and cars, but most importantly, she got her new maid.

Thalia has lived as a maid for three years. Cooking, cleaning, everything. And she hates every minute of it.

After her father died and they went to his funeral, Thalia fell in love with the funeral clothing. Ever since she has worn dark clothes, makeup, dark hair.

During the funeral, she saw one kid who was hiding in a corner, with onyx eyes and jet black hair.

She liked him instantly, but before she could even say hi, he disappeared.

And so, here is the beginning of this story.

A Not So Cinderella Story.

**Hello My Lovelies!**

**This whole thing will not be just me writing it, I will make it a P.O.V. story.**

**I have some names for OC's. Review which one you like:**

**1. Story Winter**

**2. Nira Comen**

**Tell me which one!**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	2. Tamsen!

Thalia's P.O.V.

"TAMSEN!" my stepsisters scream in usion.

I groan at the nickname.

Gathering my skirt I get up from the floor, jumping over the bucket of soapy water.

My black skirt is well complemented with my gray blouse and black flats.

Of course, it's all too tight and worn.

My black hair is put half up and is exploding with my natural curls.

I quickly step up the stairs toward my stepsisters room.

"Yes, Barbies?" I ask them.

"Where's Breakfast?" Kione demands.

"Cooking." I lie.

"Okay." She sighs as Drew groans.

I race out the door to start making eggs.

I soon come back with three plates, one on my head, and two on each hand.

I hand Kione her plate, a strawberry crepe with extra whipped cream, and Drew hers, one egg and a single piece of bacon.

I then walk to Hera's room with eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and hash browns.

I knock with my free hand.

"Come in." she barks.

I sigh as I open the door.

I see her petting her cat, Lucifer.

"Breakfast."

"Took you long enough." she snaps.

I give her the plate with a super false smile.

"Bye, Witch." I call once I go to do laundry.

I hear her growl. "TAMSEN!"

I chuckle as I run downstairs.

After cleaning the floor and doing the laundry, I call my friend Annabeth. She's like my fairy godmother sometimes. (A/N Wink, Wink!)

Her phone rings three times.

"Hey Thals." She says.

"Hey Annie."

"Don't call me that!" Her recording says.

Since everyone calls her Annie and she hates it, she made a recording of herself telling us not to.

I chuckle.

"Whatever you say, ANNIE!"

I hear the recording repeat itself.

"Whatcha need, Thals?"

"Your fathers cookies for the Barbies."

Her father owns a cookie shop called 'Demigods Sweets' considering she loves Greek Mythology.

"What ones?"

"Ten chocolate minotaurs, six vanilla Nymphs, and fourteen strawberry fields." I say, reading their note.

She whistles.

"There cravings are back?"

"Yep." I sigh. "How much is it?"

"On the house." she says.

"Thank you." I sigh. "They haven't paid me in days!"

She chuckles through the phone. "Be there in ten."

"No, make it fifteen, they'll be gone by then!"

"Okay."

"Bye, love you!" We scream together, a thing we've done since we were fourteen.

We hang up simultaneously.

I start cleaning again as the Barbies walk down.

I gape at them.

They have make up caked on there faces, a orange fake tan, and very revealing mini skirts and tank tops.

"Um, whatcha wearing?" I say, trying hard to suppress a laugh.

"We are going to the palace!" Kione brags.

"Feel bad for the kingdom." I mutter under my breath.

"What?" Drew asks.

"Nothing."

She sighs with her sister.

"MOTHER, HURRY UP!" Drew screams.

Hera comes down looking the same and it takes every ounce of willpower not to laugh.

"Bye now!" I call to them as they leave.

When they do, a couple minutes later a horrified Annabeth comes in.

"I hid in the bushes, I wish I hadn't."

I laugh slightly as she walks into the kitchen and puts down the box.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this crap." she says as I dust the bookshelf.

"Yeah and live on the streets, what a good idea." I say sarcastically.

"You could live with me."

"Ew, with the twins." I wrinkle my nose.

"Yeah, I feel bad bringing that up."

I smile at her.

"You should!" I fake scold.

She laughs.

I crouch to get the other books.

"But seriously, you're a maid in your own home!" she complains.

"I would refuse but…" I trail off, but she knows.

Last time I refused, I got the scar on my stomach.

"I know." she sighs. "But I feel like I should still complain. I feel bad that I can't do anything."

I smile at her as I get up, groaning.

"Your back hurts like you're seventy!" she complains.

"Shut up, Annabelle." she groans at the nickname.

We laugh and talk a bit more.

I hear a car door slam.

"The Witch is home, hide!" I say.

She runs out the back door.

Just as the door from the back slams, the door to the front opens.

"TAMSEN!" Hera yells.

"Yes?"

"Make lunch!"

"Yet breakfast was an hour ago." I mutter.

"What?" she snaps.

"Nothing." I say fake cheerily.

She snarls and goes to her room, slamming the door.

"Missed you too!" I whisper.

I walk to the kitchen and grab the bread and shove it in the toaster, then take out ham, lettuce, and a dressing.

I put the sandwiches together and put them on the plates and walk to there rooms.

After serving them I got a doll to the head, so I walk to the ice box and grab a pack of ice.

"Ow." I say to no one.

I sit there wondering if I will ever have a happy ending, a boyfriend, or if the throbbing will ever stop.

I will never know.

******Sort of depressing, My Lovelies.**

******Hmm…**

******Two Reviews for Story Winter, one for Nira Comen, voting is still up for like, another chapter or two.**

******Review!**

******Pieces and Peaches**

******-Gray**


	3. SUPREME SUNDAES

Annabeth's P.O.V.

After leaving Thalia's I call the palace, where my other best friends live.

"Hello, this is the palace how may I help you."

"Story, cut the crap." I joke.

"ANNABETH! Oh my gods, my brother does not shut up about you! It's always, is Annabeth coming over, since when have you talked to her, blah blah blah. And then I say SHUT UP PERCY!"

"Story, calm down!" I say.

Story Winter is Percy's, my best friends, adopted sister. With silver hair that shines whenever light touches it, and startling jungle green orbs, she couldn't be more beautiful.

"Sorry I'm blabbing. How was Rome?"

As of three weeks ago I went on a trip to Rome to visit our good friends, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Jason, Leo, and Piper.

"Good. It rained when I went to the gardens so I got stuck in pouring rain for three hours." I laugh, remembering that moment.

Piper and Jason kissed in the rain and Leo fake gagged, while Hazel was smiling, Frank was rolling his eyes and Reyna remained stone cold.

"Did you dance?" she asks in glee.

We have a inside joke where we dance in the rain everytime we get stuck in it.

"Yes. Hazel joined in while everyone else laughed." I smile.

"YES! Hazel, you are my GIRL!" Story chants.

I laugh at her.

"So is Nira coming over?" I ask Story.

Her half sister from her real parents just met her last week, and she's happy to meet her.

"Yes! In three hours. She has to meet my sister in law!"

I feel my cheeks get hot. "If you mean Percy, thats not going to happen. I'm-"

She cuts me off, already hearing the speech. "Your a peasant, he's a prince. He's getting courted off to Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or if he meets someone at the masked ball. You could be that person!"

I sigh. "I don't have a dress or a mask!"

"Silena helped me out, I planned ahead! She got you a dress and a mask."

I groan.

"I'm coming over."

"Wear something nice! Nira does not need to think you're a slob!" she jokes.

I scold her before hanging up.

I race home and grab a white cotton button shirt, jean shorts, and a belt I put on my shirt along with heelless knee high boots.

I race to the kingdom after putting my hair in a high ponytail and putting on my glasses.

Yes I wear glasses, the big black ones you see in movies, because I'm blind!

Not my fault!

The guards see me and let me through with a mumble of," It's the geek peasant friend."

I growl at them and fear glints in their eyes.

I smirk and race over to Story's room.

"YO STORY I'M HOME!" I yell.

I step into her room and fall.

She laughs.

"They just waxed in her."

"NO." I say sarcastically.

I get up and dance over, spinning and jumping.

She laughs as I plop next to her.

Her silver hair is in a side braid and she is wearing a red knee length dress and black flats.

"We have twenty minutes until Nira gets here." she smirks at me and I know.

"SUPREME SUNDAES!" We scream together, racing downstairs.

She falls on the waxed floor while I prance to the kitchen, laughing the whole way.

After reaching the kitchen we take every sundae topping out.

Ice cream, hot fudge, caramel, chocolate, oreos, gummy worms, sprinkles, frosting, fruit, the list goes on.

We shove a ton of ice cream into bowls and cram toppings onto it.

Once we're done we clean up and grab our bowls, plopping down in the meeting room and eating ice cream.

Percy comes in and smirks as my heart skips a beat.

With his jet black hair and sea green eyes, he could not be hotter.

"I see Annabeth's here." he says, plopping down next to me.

I couldn't breathe for a minute.

"Yea, we need to meet my more or less sister!" Story says through ice cream and gummy worms.

He chuckles.

Then a girl bursts through the room and we all gasp.

She is beautiful.

Thalia's P.O.V.

I am knee deep in dirty clothes.

Seriously? is all I can think as I hold a tank top with spray tanner on the edges.

"How much clothes can you use in one day?" I mutter under my breath.

After shoving it into the washer I go to eat my one meal a day, a peanut butter sandwich.

This is the life.

Once I'm finished I am greeted with a screech of," TAMSEN!" from Hera.

"HERA!" I mock her screech laced with sarcasm.

"Where is my cardigan?"

"Under your fat?" I say under my breath.

"What?" she asks.

"Third drawer on your left!" I call.

She huffs and her voice disappears under the sound of the washer.

I sigh, wondering.

Wondering if I'll get a happily ever after, if I'll ever leave, if these scars can disappear.

But I already know the answers.

No.

**Hello, My Lovelies!**

**So, I got you all and put BOTH my OC's into the mix.**

**But, I left a cliffhanger for what Nira looks like, because I don't know.**

**You guys tell me!**

**:)**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	4. Evil Glasses Being Thrown

Annabeth's P.O.V.

We just stare at Nira.

With blonde hair, gray or white in some places as the light touches it, put in bouncy curls, and her eyes. Blue eyes, lighter toward the top, and dark toward the bottom, creating a almost black blue. She has a tight black dress on, going to her knees, and blue flats.

The way she looked at me was like I'm trash.

I hate her instantly.

She turns to Story and squeals.

"My little sis!" she cries.

Story goes for a hug but she shrugs her off and turns to me.

"Who's that?" she asks in disgust.

I fidget with my glasses and look down.

"That's Percy and I's best friend, Annabeth." Story smiles.

"Doesn't look like much." she sneers.

I look down.

"She is." Percy says.

Nira eyes Percy.

"And WHO are you?" she asks, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm gonna go." I say, sprinting to the door.

"Annabeth Athena Chase!" I freeze at my middle name.

My dead mother's name.

"Get back here." Story instructs.

I walk back over and lean into Percy, feeling if I press hard enough I'll disappear.

"Athena? Like the dead one?" Nira asks.

I stare at her with hatred.

"She's your mother isn't she?" Nira smirks. "My dad said she built horrid buildings."

I get up and run to the door, ignoring them call my name.

I feel someone spin me around and look to face Percy.

"Let me go." I say.

He throws me over his shoulder as I scream, punching his back.

I crack a smile as he walks back.

"Perseus!" I say.

He flinches at his full name but keeps going.

"Let me go!" I try to be serious but I end up laughing in the middle of my sentence.

He brings me back in and Story grins while Nira glares daggers at his hands on my waist.

He puts me down on his lap and wraps his arms and legs around mine so I can't escape.

I finally slump back, defeated.

He puts his chin on my shoulder so he can see everyone else.

"Lets continue." he grins.

I groan.

"Let me go!"

"Never!" he laughs.

"Anyways, Nira are you staying here or a hotel?" Story asks Nira.

"Here of course." she points a finger at us. "You dating?"

We turn pink. "No!" we say simultaneously.

"Yea, he's too hot for you anyways." she smirks at me.

"Okay thats it!" Story says. "What do you have against Annabeth? She's the most awesome person I've ever met in my life, hopefully she's going to be my step sister, PERCY. So why do you not like her?"

My glasses fall off my face at that moment. I move my fingers to grab them.

"Can you put these back on?" I ask Percy.

He nods, moves one arm, and puts them on, slightly crooked.

I laugh with a thank you.

"I don't like her. I got a bad feeling about her. Like she's evil." Nira says and I snort.

She looks at me with seriousness and grabs my chin, pulling it up and starts looking.

She takes my glasses.

"HEY!" I say. "I can't see anything!"

She smirks, takes my glasses, and chucks them out the window.

I slip off Percy's lap, trying to walk to the window.

I only hit my shin on the coffee table hard and fall with a ," OH MY GODS!"

I get up, ignoring the swelling, and stumble to the window.

"Why'd you do that?" I ask her, slamming into the wall.

I just fall down.

"You're prettier without them." she grins.

"Yeah, and I slam into walls without them!" I say.

Story goes up to her room to get my extra pair I keep in her room.

I groan and stumble over to the fuzzy blob that is the couch.

I sit down and realize it's on Percy.

"Sorry!" I say, slipping off his lap.

"No problem." he says.

Nira sits next to me and I scoot over to Percy.

"What does your family see in you?" she asks.

Percy knows my past with my family and tenses.

My father acts like I don't exist, the twins don't do anything but prank me, and Susan calls m a monster.

I look down. "Nothing."

"There not the only ones." she grins.

"Can you leave?" Percy snaps.

"I'm here all week honey." she winks and I look at her in disgust.

Story come back with my back up glasses, thin wired purple glasses with huge lenses only held up by purple wire, wrapped like a tree.

She hands them to me and I slip them on with a sigh.

"She looked better with the other ones." Nira says.

I snap. "WELL NOW THERE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE KOI POND, AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?"

She fake gasps at me and Story smirks.

"Can you stay tonight Annabeth?" Story asks.

"Not like my family cares."

"Wanna make dessert explosions?" she asks.

"Why not?" I grin with Percy.

"What's a Dessert Explosion?" Nira asks.

I whisper to Percy," It's where we chop your head off, wanna play?" as Story explains," We make a bunch of desserts and put them all in a big plate and eat them."

Percy bursts out laughing at what I said and Story and Nira stare at us in confusion.

"Let's go Wise Girl." he says and I groan at the nickname.

"Seaweed Brain, don't do the thing you did last time-" but it's too late.

He scooped me up bridal style and carries me into the kitchen while I laugh.

Story and Nira follow, Story smiling and Nira fuming.

He puts me down on the counter and we just stare at eachother for about four minutes until Nira clears her throat and we jump, Percy into the other counter and me on a ledge in the corner of the room.

"Lets get started!" she chirps.

Story, Percy, and I race to get supplies while Nira sits there, complaining about her nails.

We gather everything and put it in a circle.

We all grab plates and stack them with random desserts, some normal, some never heard of.

We clean up, without Nira's help, and go to the living room again.

Once we're done we all go to Story's room, Percy going to his friends somewhere or other.

Nira, Story, and I sit on the bed.

Soon Story whips her phone out and texts some people to come over for truth or dare.

"Last time we played truth or dare, Nico had a seizure and Juniper had to have meat. That poor vegetarian!" I complain.

"We'll be fine." she assures me. "Thalia says can't come over, gotta clean living room."

"Tell her I said hurry up or she'll wake up in pink clothes that are too tight to take off." I threaten.

She texts it and soon comes back with a ding.

"She said fine and she hates you, Annie."

I take out my recording and play it.

She smiles and soon our friends come in.

Grover, Juniper, Leo, Nico, Percy, Thalia, Katie, Chris, Travis, and Clarisse sit in a circle around us.

"Annabeth has this many friends? How many did she pay?" Nira asks.

I glare holes into her skin.

"None." Juniper says.

"No come on, how many?" Nira says.

"None." Piper says firmly.

Nira turns to me. "How does this thing have this many friends?"

All my friends gape at her and then at me.

I do my eyebrow move. I put one up as high as I can and the other one down and give them my best death glare.

She recoils and I laugh.

"But I mean she's ugly!" Nira says.

My friends freeze.

Before Piper can rip her eyes out of their sockets I say," Pipes, I got this."

I hug Nira hard.

"What are you doing?"

"I know life's really hard for the visually impaired, but we'll get through together."

My friends laugh as her face turns red with anger.

Story clears her throat. "Lets get started." she looks like she's trying not to laugh.

I smirk with one thought.

I win.

Thalia's P.O.V.

I came home an hour later and slipped to bed without anyone noticing.

I start thinking about Percy's new friend, Nico.

He's REALLY cute.

I don't like boys, but him, woah!

He was cute!

Like, super cute.

Oh Gods, thirteen year old me is back.

But it's not bad.

WOAH!  
I fall asleep thinking about a certain black eyed boy.

******Hello, My Lovelies!  
Yes, Nira's evil. I HAD to!**

******It felt right!**

******And I had to make Athena dead. I'M SORRY!**

******(Not)**

******Okay, yeah I am…**

******Review!**

******Pieces and Peaches**

******-Gray**


	5. Special Shot Out

**Hi!**

**My last chapter I made a flaw on purpose, and I waited to see who could figure it out first!**

**I deleted it since I got the answer.**

**U KNOW WHO U R!**

**I guess I should give you a name, huh?**

**You are...**

**Book- shelfdivided**

**SHOUT OUT TO YOU MY LOVELY!**

**O.K. BYYE**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	6. The Dresses

Thalia's P.O.V.

Guess what I woke up to?

You guessed it!

"TAMSEN!"

I open my eyes to see Drew and Kione hovering over me.

I groan and dig myself under the covers.

"What Barbies?"

"Where are our pink cashmere sweaters?"

"I don't know where your pink cash wasters are."

They huff and leave my room.

I groan and get up, walking over to my run down dresser.

I grab my black blouse and a long gray skirt, along with black flats.

I race into my bathroom as the call lights all beep.

"BATHROOM!" I shout from the closed door.

The beeping slowly stops and I sigh.

Slipping my clothes on and putting my hair in a loose bun, strands falling out, I race to put my makeup before the beeping starts.

Thankfully just as I finish putting the black stain on my lips the beeping start again.

I slip out of my room to the kitchen while the beeps get louder.

"BREAKFAST!" They all yell in usion, scaring the crap out of me.

"OKAY BARBIES." I reply as I grab the eggs.

This is going to be a long day.

Story's P.O.V.

I'm going to chop Nira's head off.

I'm usually a calm person, but once I'm treated like a servant, have to deal with her 'boy problems', and have her chatter my ear off, I turn as violent as Thalia, because this is probably what she feels like.

"And I told Chelsea, if he treats you right, so what if he cheated…" she continues to drone on and I feel three seconds away from tackling her.

"But she was all about morals, can you believe that? So what about your morals…" Two seconds.

"And she is just so ungrateful to me after all the advice…" one second.

"But we are no longer friends after this HORRID tragedy…" okay, thats it.

Just before I can pounce Percy comes in with Nico and Annabeth.

Annabeth, now wearing jean shorts, a black tank top with a purple see through cardigan, her replacement glasses, and her Greek styled sandals, she could NOT be cuter! Of course, this annoyed Nira while Percy seemed to lose track of thought when he see's her.

They HAVE to get together!

She sits next to me with a look that says 'Don't pounce, she doesn't deserve your claw marks.'

I nod to her as Percy and Nico sit down next to Annabeth.

"Why is SHE here?" Nira says, gesturing rudely to Annabeth.

"I stayed the night, genius." she snorts.

I gasp and start slapping Annabeth's knees.

Annabeth looks at me weirdly.

"Um, I just remembered something, I gotta go." I say before sprinting out of the room.

I race over to Silena's room.

Silena is our dressmaker and my other best friend. She said today is when the dresses will be done for Thalia and Annabeth.

I squeal loudly as I enter her room.

Dressed are placed in her room like poster, all on mannequins or put on the wall by hangers.

Silena turns to me with the dresses in hand.

Annabeth's is a beautiful gray that matches her eyes, with a tight top with a sweetheart neck line and a laced up back. The bottom of the dress goes to her knees and is frilly and puffed out as well as layered in the front.

Thalia's is a pure black bottom thats sleek and stuck to her thighs as the top seems to turn into a tube top, changing to an electric blue.

To the side are two converse pairs, one gray one blue, a black beanie for Thalia, and owl necklace for Annabeth.

"AWSOME!" I squeal to her as she gives me the items.

"If you destroy these before they get them I will kill you!" She warns.

Silena is a fashion crazy girl. With her perfectly curled hair and amazing makeup, she could be a daughter of Aphrodite. **(A/N Oh the irony!)**

"I won't!" I promise, scared of the fire in her eyes.

She smiles and the fire disappears.

THANK THE GODS!

I rush to my room but remember Annabeth's in there.

I throw them in a closet before coming in.

"Annabeth, I think someone fished your glasses from the pond, why don't you go get them?" I say.

It's not a lie, someone did get them for her.

"Oh, okay." she says before stepping out.

I wait for her to leave before I go get the things from the closet and shove them into mine.

"What's that?" Percy asks, pointing at the dresses.

"Girl stuff." I say.

He doesn't question it.

I sit down.

"So.. what where y'all talkin' 'bout?" I ask, twiddling my thumbs.

"That Ball." Nira says, shooting me a death glare. "That Ball you didn't tell me about."

"Whoops, it's not like I did that so you wouldn't go!" I say, sarcasm laced in my words.

Apparently she doesn't get sarcasm because she nods stiffly with a," Don't forget again."

I'm related to her?

Percy lightly chuckles beside me, getting the sarcasm.

Annabeth comes in with a slightly dripping pair of black glasses and sits next to me, putting her glasses down.

We sit in a somewhat uncomfortable silence when Thalia bursts in, her hair a mess, her makeup everywhere, and her clothes torn. Pools of black eyeliner and tears flow down her face.

"Um, can I talk to Annabeth?" she croaks.

**I know, short.**

**But guess what I'm working through?**

**Writer's block!**

**I am writing this while I have writer's block!**

**I'm insane, but I feel so bad!**

**Three days with no updates!**

**UGH! So that's why I'm working through writer's block.**

**For you, My Lovelies!**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	7. Flashbacks

Thalia's P.O.V.

One word for when I walked into the room?

Chaos. And lot's of it.

Annabeth follows me into the hall while Story looks at the corner of furious and confused.

When we leave they all start screaming.

I hear Nira say something and Story scream," OH MY GODS, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR LIPS OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!"

I smile slightly at that while Annabeth looks at me with her question eyebrow raised. Oh gods, when that happens, chiz gets real!

"Uh, I need a place to stay." I croak.

"Explain, WHY?"

I sigh and start the story.

**(A/N this is her saying it and a flashback. I did NOT want her to say it all.)**

"_TAMSEN!" The Barbies yell._

_I sigh and get up, flattening my skirt and fixing my hair._

"_Yes GIRLS?" I mimic Hera's voice._

"_GET IN HERE!" They yell in usion._

_Sixteen years and it never gets less creepy._

_I sigh and walk up the waxed stairs, gripping the railing until my knuckles turn white._

_Once reaching there room I walk in to be two inches from their faces._

"_Make like a keyboard and give me some space." I say while they stare at me._

"_We know you took our cashmere sweaters." Kione demands._

"_Mhm, okay, because I want something pink and frilly." I reply sarcastically._

"_We know. Always dressing like a funeral person, or like, something." Drew says 'smartly'._

"_O.K., well whatever." Just before I turn around Kione grips my blouse and turns me back around._

"_It's got to be here somewhere."_

_Next thing I know they're ripping my hair and clothes._

_I finally get out of their grasp and run to the castle._

_Strangers scream in my direction on how I need to cover up and how ugly I am. Tears run down my face as I push past the guards at the front with only one word running through my mind._

_Annabeth._

I finish with tears in my eyes.

"Uh, probably shouldn't of asked that." Annabeth says.

"Can I stay with you?" I croak.

"Of course."

We walk back in to hear Story yell," YOU INCONSIDERATE LITTLE BIT- oh hey, Thals."

I gape at her. She never cusses. She still really hasn't.

Nira simply rolls her eyes.

I smirk.

"What's wrong honey, afraid the attentions going to be averted from you? That won't be a problem."

She gawks at me.

"And you are?"

I sit next to Nico and Annabeth.

"Grace. Thalia Grace." Annabeth smirks, knowing it's my favorite movie.

"Nira." she nods, looking at me with disgust.

"Nira, can you go order some servant around instead of be rude to us?" Story says.

"But isn't she a servant?" Nira points to me while a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk.

Annabeth grips my arm tight and Nico does the same, obviously hearing the stories of when I put people in hospitals.

"Yes I am." I say calmly, my body unraveling from the tension. She's not worth it.

"I can see, who would want to date… that?" she says.

"What does dating and servant have to do with each other?" I ask curiously, feeling Annabeth and Nico's grips loosen.

Ha…

"Nothing, I'm just saying." She smiles.

I roll my eyes.

Okay, sure…

"Well, thank you for that… insightful note." I say.

"A servant knows big words?" She questions. "That doesn't happen at my castle."

"I'm not really a servant. More of a… maid." I get lost in thought so Nira claps her hands in front of my face.

I react quickly.

I grab her hands and flip her over my shoulder like she's a pancake.

"AH!" She scream. "MY FOOT!"

I look at her foot, which is only slightly red.

"Get over it sweety. There's more where that came."

A see a glint of fear in her eyes and smile before turning around.

Story knuckle bumps me when Nira turns around.

I am about done of snooty girls today.

She sits down again and glares at me. I simply look at her with raised eyebrows and a small smirk on my mouth.

"OH MY GODS THALIA WE HAVE TO GO TO YOUR HOUSE TO GET YOUR STUFF!" Annabeth screams suddenly, making Nira jump.

"Let us go!" I yell.

"Onward, fellow peasant!" she jokes as we march out the room.

"Indeed!" I yell.

Nira's P.O.V. **(A/N Didn't see that one coming, eh'?)**

I watch that maid and her friend leave while I mess with the hem of my expensive skirt.

"So, what now?" Story asks, her eyes lighting up.

How am I related to that?

"Nico and I gotta go to Grover's. Something about football?" Percy says.

Oh yeah, they're still here.

"Well, see ya!" Story says as they leave.

I sigh, bored.

"I'm gonna go…" I say.

"One second." she says and I inwardly groan.

"Yes?"

"Don't talk to my friends like that again, or I'll feed you to a meat processor." She says with a giant smile.

So thats how I'm related to her.

"Fine." I sigh before walking out and scoffing.

Yeah, right.

**Hey! Sorry I've been gone, My Lovelies! I made a new story about Don't Starve, check it out! Don't know what it is? Look it up!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	8. Spanish and Hair

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Thalia and I sneak up to her room and I watch out while she packs her bags.

I hear the annoying squeaky voice that is Drew's and go into her room, shutting the door with a quiet POP.

The ball is in three days, and Story doesn't, correction, will not, shut up about it.

She says she has our dresses. Now how to get Thalia in a dress…

"Done." Thalia says simply, holding up her black roller bag and gray duffel bag.

We check the halls before slinking to the door. I make her go first because she's the one in hiding.

Just before I put my leg out I hear talking and panic.

Me, being stupid, run silently away from the door and into a broom closet, which looks unused.

I'm not surprised.

I hold my breath as I see Thalia hide in a bush and they walk past the door, shutting it on their way down the hall.

I watch through a crack of the door as they disappear down the hall.

I silently open the creaking door and slink out of the house.

Thalia seems to breath heavier when I come out.

"Thalia, it's me, lets go." I whisper.

She sighs," Jesus, don't scare me like that."

We grab her bags and walk to my house, laughing and talking the whole way.

Nico's P.O.V.

Percy and I walk around the castle while the girls talk about… whatever girls talk about.

We walk in silence, giving us both time to think.

That girl, Thalia, seems interesting. I wonder if she likes Green Day…

Probably.

She just seems so much different than the other girls.

I turn to Percy and he has his Annabeth thinking face on.

I smirk.

"EARTH TO PERCY!" I scream.

"Present!" He screams, looking around.

He glares and smacks me.

"You had your thinking face on. Your ANNABETH thinking face."

"I do not!" he scoffs.

"Yeah, your eyebrows scrunch together and you have a ghost of a smile on." I say, making the face for effect.

He smacks me again while I laugh.

"What about your Thalia thinking face?" he smirks and I freeze.

"What?" I laugh.

"Your face seems to loosen and you actually smile, like a real one, not those mocking ones." Percy smirks.

Oh Gods, please don't-

"NICO AND THALIA, SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES-" he never got to finish his sentence because I punched him.

"OW!" He complains.

"I don't have a 'Thalia Thinking Face'." I say over his complaints.

"Okay, fine." he sighs. "If you say so…"

"I do say so." I state firmly.

"Okay!" he puts his hands up in defeat.

I nod and we continue to walk to nowhere.

Story's P.O.V.

How am I related to this she devil?

I have no idea.

First she treats my friends like crap and a maid, then she expects me to listen to her 'problems', all while telling me my flaws. I SEE THEM YOU… WITCH!

Yeah, I don't do good with threats or mean names.

"But Terra said Liam was free for dating, yet he was dating Kelley. And she has hair like yours, dry and gross."

My hair isn't gross! I run my hands through my thick hair, offended.

"So I asked him out anyways, right? And he said no! How could he say no to me?"

"Like this, NO!" I finally scream, annoyed.

She turns away from filing her nails to look at me.

"Don't interrupt."

"You weren't in the middle of a sentence, I didn't cut you off!" I say loudly.

"Mhm, whatever."

"You know what you're a… a…" I throw my hands up in frustration. "Eres un demonio ella con una manicura!" **(A/N You're a she devil with a manicure!)**

"What?" she asks.

"It's Spanish, look it up." I growl, infuriated. She's from a kingdom who speaks Spanish!

"Whatever, anyways…"

I tuned her out after I tackled her and tear out a chunk of her hair.

Percy and Nico bust through the room and take my thrashing figure out into the hall.

"Story, less than a week, you can do it." Percy says.

"Fine, but if that Barbie talks about her 'problems' again, I'll tear out more than her hair." I put air quotes around problems.

"Fine." Percy sighs, gesturing to go back inside.

With a groan I walk through my doors to the screaming Nira.

Yeah, deal with the bald spot.

**Hey My Lovelies, sorry this is late, I kept deleting my stuff with one stupid button over and over and I have computer issues.**

**I hope you like Story pulling Nira's hair out.**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	9. Where I've Been

My excuse for not updating?

I'm writing a novel.

Yep, EEP EXITED!

You can check it out on my profile on wattpad, here's the link:

/GrayDelSon

Check out my novel: 'Of Vampire Venom'

Please vote and comment on it, give it support, and tell your friends, because I worked hard on what's on it right now.

Sorry about not updating, but tomorrow, I promise!

PLEASE CHECK OUT THE STORY!

I think it's good so far!


	10. Balls

Thalia's P.O.V.

The ball is today. Yay. Sarcasm.

Nira's bald spot has been turned to a shaved thing on the side of her head, making her look even weirder.

I take the dress Story was hiding from me and gasp.

Now, I HATE dresses.

But this…

Is AWESOME!

I immediately put the dress on with my converses, my black beanie over my freshly straightened hair.

Story sighs and hands me a mask which I put on over my beanie.

"I'm so proud." she whispers, gasping for air.

I laugh and look at her amazing dress.

Her hair is curled and placed evenly on her shoulders. Her dress is a knee length dark purple with the dress hugging everyone of her curves.

Annabeth comes out in her gray dress with matching converses, clipping her necklace on.

She refuses a mask. "Who needs it, I'm the only one with gray eyes in this kingdom."

Story nods and we all walk with chained arms toward the door.

"Wait!" Nira screams coming out of her room.

I look at her and take every bit of me not to laugh.

She wears cheap red lipstick and a small tight dress that shows plenty of her legs and cleavage, along with her hair in a super high ponytail, making her hair go beside her face in an idiotic look.

I let out a snort of laughter and Annabeth turns red trying not to.

Story lets her laughter out though, doubling over.

I finally let my laughter out along with Annabeth as Nira saunters over to us.

"What are you laughing about?" she demands.

"I don't know, maybe it's the rats nest on your head." I mutter between my laughter.

She glares. "Let's go, can't keep those boys waiting."

We all mutter,"Shut up Nira." and walk faster than her stiletto clad feet can walk.

This is going to be a long ball.

With a sigh we open up the large doors.

Everyone turns to us and I feel self conscious, fixing my eyeliner and black lips.

"Hot!" someone yells along with a girl voice saying," TRAVIS STOLL!" and a girly yelp.

The music goes louder over the sound of chatting and high heels.

I fix my converses with Annabeth and we walk over to the punch bowl, simply talking.

Percy walks up to us in a black blazer, dark jeans, and a white v neck t-shirt.

"Want to dance?" He asks Annabeth.

She turns pink and takes his hand while I smile at her.

A slow song starts play and he puts his hands on her waist and hers around his neck.

I look over to see a mope of black hair in a corner.

I walk over to it to find a man with a mask over his dark eyes.

"Dances aren't your thing?" I say to him, his head shooting up at my voice.

"Yeah, you could say that." he smiles.

"Well, can we sulk together?" I ask, sitting next to him, pulling at my dress.

"Sure why not?"

I laugh at his response as he hands me an ear bud. I gladly put it in my ear as Green Day blasts through the bud.

"Green Day, so much better than this crap." I point up to the speaker that is playing slow songs.

"Totally." he agrees.

We sit in somewhat comfortable silence until he says," Want to dance?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought dancing wasn't your thing."

"It isn't but, my legs are falling asleep."

He does have a point. I take his strong hand in mine and he pulls my up as we slow dance to Green Day's '21 Guns'.

He puts his arms around my waist and I firmly place mine around his neck as we sway slightly to the beat, ignoring the other music.

Two ear buds, two heads, one heart.

It just felt right.

It just feels right.

We sway slightly, his arms steadying my waist.

He spins me at the chorus and brings me back quickly, leaning me down to dip me.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance." I comment as he pulls be back up.

"Unfortunately I had to get lessons." he sighs.

I laugh and we just continue to dance.

Two ear buds, two heads, one heart.

**Hello My Lovelies!**

**Yes this is an update, HA!**

**I finished I'm Not Crazy, and have many to upload, so this will not just be the only one, I promise.**

**I LUV YOU ALL!**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	11. After The Ball

Thalia's P.O.V.

I lost track of time while we dance to a completely different beat, slow dancing as everyone hectically dancing.

The loud clang of the grandfather clock rings through the ball room, telling us it is midnight. I remember its Annabeth's curfew. I unlatch my arms from the strangers with an apologetic smile.

"I have to go."

"But I don't even know your name!" He complains as I turn around and race off. I feel my beanie fall off my head and curse, but before I can grab it Annabeth grabs my arm and pulls me to the exit.

"My father is going to kill me!" She screams over the wind as we race to her house.

"Get your crap together Annabeth, you will be fine!" I scream, still dazed from dancing with the stranger.

"Who was the stranger?" She says as if reading my thoughts.

"I have no idea." I admit as her cottages lights show just up the road. Ignoring the screaming protests of my exhausted legs I race alongside Annabeth as we get to her house.

We quietly slip through the doors and walk up the stairs.

"I know you guys are late." Her father says and we freeze. I curse under my breath as we slowly turn to him, still in our sneaking positions.

"Thalia, I expected better of you." He says, completely ignoring Annabeth. Her eyes shine with hurt and disappointment as she walks back up the stairs.

"Yeah well I expect better of you, yet I won't get it." I snap and Annabeth shoots me a sad smile before slipping into her room with a sigh, me close behind.

"I'm so kicked out." I groan, belly flopping on her bed. She chuckles in agreement before throwing her pajamas on behind me while I start to get up to the guest room. Just as I leave she turns her light off.

I go into the guest bedroom and stay in my dress and falling on the bed without pulling the covers down or taking my converses off and dream about the strangers eyes.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I wake up and look over at my dresser mirror to find my hair resembling a troll doll, my makeup smudged, and my eyes drooping.

Lovely…

I get up and get dressed before trying to tame my unruly hair, only exceeding in putting it in a lazy bun, before getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt that says 'If Having Ranch Dressing For Breakfast Is Wrong, Then I Don't Want To Be Right!' before opening Thalia's door and laughing.

Her hair looks like mine, along with her makeup smudged worse and her dress and converses still on, one of her feet in the air and smiling. Someones having a nice dream.

Probably about Red Bull.

I laugh as she mumbles in her sleep before I push her off the bed while she screams," Holy Shi-" before she hits the floor. She gets up with a groan and stares at me murderously.

"I'm making breakfast?" I guess. She nods and I sprint downstairs to escape her wrath.

Thalia's P.O.V.

After the rude awakening I got I attempted to get dressed. Pretty much I pull on a long Green Day t-shirt and shorts that are hidden under the shirt before keeping my converses on, and let me tell you, putting shorts on like that is a task!

I just clean my makeup off, leaving my face bare and pink. It's been a while since I left the house without my makeup. I am deciding to be different today. I put my hair in a ponytail, not bothering to brush the stupid thing.

I go downstairs to find cheerios in a bowl beside a can of Monster. I grin at Annabeth before pouring the Monster in like milk and devouring the bowl of energy while she cleans up and eats a apple. Stupid healthy freak.

After eating we go to the castle, my body literally jumping with energy.

Maybe I downed the can to fast…

Whatever. I shrug to myself before chasing down the road to the guarded doors.

They let us in faster than you can say 'Turkey Turnovers'.

Why would you say that?

Hm, too much energy for me…

Nico's P.O.V.

I move the beanie around my finger in wonder. Why am I caring so much about ONE GIRL? I like Thalia though, so technically two. There's no way that could be Thalia!

Laughing and shaking my head I put the beanie on my dresser before walking off to meet Percy.

**Oh My Lovelies, how clueless Nico is.**

**He thinks he likes two girls!**

**Ha!**

**Idiot.**

**Well, sorry for being gone, I have been working on my novel, two new fanfictions I might upload, and two more novels in the making.**

**EEP, BUSINESS!**

**Well, I Luv You My Lovelies!**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	12. So Much Awkward

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I have faced Story's rants, Thalia's mood swings, and my mother dying, but I can not seem to face this one thing.

Seeing Percy after the ball.

I know, I'm a freaking chicken, but put yourself in my shoes for a minute. I've liked this guy for what seems like forever.

Now is that enough proof I am NOT chicken?

Good, that's what I thought.

Wait, I'm talking to myself. Maybe I'm insane…

As I ponder this Thalia pulls me out of my thoughts with a scream of," Potatoes taste like rainbows, but test like crayons!"

Why, you may ask?

Two words. Code. Sentence. Percy rounds the hallway with a confused look, probably from the code, as I try to nonchalantly pass him.

Only to slip on the newly waxed floor (Thanks a lot, maids…) into his newly outstretched arms.

Thalia smirks at us while I simply stare, dumbfounded. So much for avoiding him today.

"Um, uh…" Real intelligent Annabeth. "Hey?" I try, my voice squeaky. He lets out a loud laugh, picking me up. I shrug off the cold feeling from his arms leaving mine and smile shyly back, him still laughing at my first intelligent word to him. Way to impress…

"Hi." he finally says, grinning cheekily at me. Same old Percy.

We have a small conversation before he walks off to go get Nico. Thalia looked bored three minutes into our conversation. I look at her face without a trace of makeup. If only she could wear it like that everyday…

"Let's go." I say, gesturing to Story's rooms hall, where screaming can be heard from her room.

Thalia rolls her eyes and walks with me to her room.

We walk in to see Story and Nira screaming at eachother.

"HEY!" I say in my mom voice. They both glare at each other before turning to me with sickening sweet smiles.

Oh Gods…

"Can you tell this FREAK that Justin Bieber is awesome?" Nira asks with a smile.

"Can you tell this devil with press on nails that I prefer Green Day?" Story says with an equally big smile.

"MY GIRL!" Thalia praises. hugging her hard.

"Look, people can like what they want! If she wants to like Justin Briber-"

"Beiber."

"whatever. Then she can." I say.

The sisters groan before nodding in understanding. Hm, I'm pretty good at this...

Nico's P.O.V.

Percy knocks on my door and I swing it open with bored eyes. He smiles and drags me off with him. I chuckle at his excitement and follow him.

We open the door to find Annabeth and Thalia sitting with Story, ignoring a screaming Nira.

I don't meet Thalia's eyes, feeling slightly guilty that I like HER and another girl. It's like, picking two stuffed animals at Build-A-Bear. Just wrong.

We sit down next to them, listening to Story rant.

"-I mean come on, pandas? That's like, so normal. I'm thinking like, dragons or something. That's my favorite animal, not just some ball of fluff that hiccups and scares it's mom all day, I'm talking something that hides princesses, guards borders." She continues, me tuning her out, focusing on Thalia.

Her black hair drapes down her shoulders in waves, framing her makeup free face. Her pale pink lips purse as she contemplates Story's theory. Her hands fold together on her indian style lap, jittering with energy. Probably had a bowl of cheerios and Monster. Her large shirt covers what I hope short covered thighs.

Percy nudges my shoulder with a grin, catching me looking. I roll my eyes at him before continuing to listen to Story rave.

"-and that's why I hate pandas." She finishes, smiling. Nira had fallen asleep in her hands, a puddle of drool forming under her chin. Percy was still teasing me, Annabeth was watching him, and Thalia was listening intently, clapping at the end in hurried sparks. I smile. So much personality, so little body.

Story smiles at the claps before racing out so fast she topples Thalia on top of me as she hurries out the room, screaming," BRB PEEPS!".

Thalia and I chuckle nervously, her shoulders keeping me from getting up. She hurries a quick sorry before getting up, offering me a hand. I take it and pull myself up before we both sit down again next to each other and our best friends. Percy nudges my shoulder again, grinning while Annabeth does something similar to Thalia. I ignore him and Thalia punches Annabeth's arm, who sucks in a breath and says breathlessly," Christ gave you mans strength." before covering her injured arm with her save one.

Thalia shrugs before turning to the window in Story's room.

So much personality, so little body.

**Alrighty, my excuses? Here is a list My Lovelies!**

**1. School started. 'Nuff said, right?**

** 2. Writer's block. Gotta hate it.**

**3. Missing Computer charger. NOO, mah baby!**

**So with school, you would expect a free day on the first so you can get yourself set up, right? WRONG! The first thing my math teacher does is slam a math worksheet on our desk to 'Get those creative juices flowing'. Girl, that sentence makes me wanna hurl.**

**So yeah, sorry!**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	13. Whoop Whoop?

Thalia's P.O.V.

Oh my Gods, I just FELL on Nico! So embarrassing! He seems a lot similar to the boy I danced with to Green Day, but Nico is not that outgoing… it just isn't him. But they have the same hair… oh my Gods, do I just like them for their matching hair?

No way. Nico is like, loner, but I can FEEL that somewhere under that shell he's amazing, someone no one has met yet.

And I am freaking determined to know that person.

EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! THE FEELS THOUGH…

Oh my Gods, too much caffeine.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

We all wait for Story to come back, and I'm not going to lie, I'M SO BORED RIGHT NOW.

I start playing thumb war with myself, secretly rooting for my left thumb. But my right thumb, being the cheater it is, pulled on lefties hangnail, making him win.

Cheater.

Sighing, once again bored, I decide to annoy Thalia. I start poking her shoulder, whispering,"Thals!" while she ignores me with an annoyed look on her face.

She finally snaps, screaming," WHAT ANNABETH?"

"Hi." I whisper, grinning. She glares at me while Percy cracks up beside Nico, Nico trying to keep a straight face.

Story bursts into the room with a giant box, labeled 'Stuff Is Inside This Box'.

Huh, how interesting.

She sits next to us with a squeal and opens it to have like a bajillion notes with hearts and roses inside of it. Percy raises an eyebrow while she sucks in a ton of air before speaking as fast as she can.

"So my pen pal from fifth grade turns out to be the prince from the kingdom over and we started meeting and it soon turned into dating and we've been dating for three years and he asked me to marry him and oh my Gods should I say yes or like what?"

I look at her shocked. Sure, we're young and supposed to get married around this time, but she hasn't told me or Thalia that she's been dating someone for three years? So all the no's to dates and blind meetings was because she already has one?

"Um, follow your heart." Thalia finally says. Everyone stares at her, clearly shocked. She never participates in mushy stuff, let alone MARRIAGE!

Story squeals before saying," I'm going to call him now.", racing out of the room calling someone. As soon as the door shuts she screams," Connor! My families cool with it!". I smile at her excitement, Thalia looking embarrassed as everyone gapes at her.

"You did not just give her GOOD advice about relationships?" Percy says, clearly shocked. Thalia's pink cheeks are covered my her long bangs as she looks down, not meeting our eyes as she messes with her hands in her lap.

"I guess I did." she whispers. Woah, Thalia, embarrassed? That's a first…

"WHOOP WHOOP! All hail Queen Thalia!" Percy says, clapping. I laugh and clap with him.

Nira rolls her eyes. Oh yeah, she's still here…

Thalia chuckles nervously as Story bursts back in, practically glowing in happiness.

"WHOOP WHOOP!" She screams, throwing her hands up. We all laugh and join in, whooping and hollering mixed in with laughter.

Best. Day. Freaking. EVER!

Nico's P.O.V.

We all leave the castle a couple hours later, Thalia's face covered in ice cream and whipped cream, thanks to Annabeth. I walk back to my house quietly stepping to not disturb my probably sleeping sister, Bianca.

When I reach my room I immediately go over and grab my sketchbook, absentmindedly sketching. The scribbles turn into a face and soon it's the girl I danced with, her eyes lightened up in excitement and her beanie snug on her straightened hair and her mask placed securely on her milky skin.

I smile at the photo, tearing it out and placing it inside her beanie.

I gotta find her…

But this is a small kingdom, how hard should she be to find?

But still, I feel like she's right under my nose…

Thalia's P.O.V.

I feel like he's right under my nose…

Whoop Whoop?

**Hey My Lovelies!**

**This is kind of a filler chapter, but I just HAD to make Connor Story's love interest.**

**And secret dating is SO in right now! Lol, just kidding, I have no idea what's in…**

**Anyways!**

**Review, and remember, I Luv You My Lovelies!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	14. Weddings are Hard

Story's P.O.V.

Oh. My. Animal. Crackers.

Getting married is SO hard!

I though we could just get a priest and POOF, done!

But no, we have to plan the cake, seating arrangements, our vows, the church, MY DRESS, his tux, the best man, the bridesmaids, the... I'll stop while your ahead.

I suck in a painful breath as the lady who's fitting me for my dress sticks a needle into my calf with a quick," Sorry.". I only let out a painful groan and she continues, Thalia watching me with amusement.

"Shut up." I tell Thalia.

"I'm not saying anything." She grins.

"Your eyes tell me everything." I mutter, letting out a," Mighty Jesus, bless The Lord." As she sticks me hard with the needle, probably drawing blood.

I sigh. I wonder what Conner's doing...

Connor's P.O.V. **(A/N Ha, you probably expected that, huh?)**

I groan in pain as Travis throws a football into my stomach, Katie, Travis's friend... girl... girl... friend? Whatever she is, she watches us with amusement.

"Not so hard man, ow!" I complain, throwing the football back, effectively hitting his... stomach. Yeah, let's say that...

"Sweet Mary Mother of..." He groans, falling down clutching his stomach while Katie rushes to his side.

Jackpot!

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Have you ever felt as if your stomach is screaming," IF YOU DON'T GET UP AND EAT I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR HEART STOPS BEATING BEFORE YOUR THIRTY!"?

Me too.

Only, the other side of me, the lazy side, is pretty much saying the same thing.

"Percy!" I call, the lazy side winning.

"Yep?" He asks from the other side of the couch, messing with an rubik cube.

"My stomach is screaming." I sigh. He groans in understanding, forcing himself up and into the kitchen. I grin triumphantly as he comes back, throwing me a bag of chips.

"Thank you!" I say sweetly, putting my ice cold foot on his lap. He shudders and I giggle as he grins at me, putting his foot on my lap. Unlike mine, his is warm, so I simply add my other foot on his lap as he does the same and we sit in comfortable silence beside the crunching of my chip bag.

Mmm, Lays!

Nico's P.O.V.

I walk into Percy's living room to see Annabeth's feet on his lap and his on hers, like a movie. I grin and sneak up behind the couch, Annabeth and Percy completely oblivious.

Just before they notice I'm in the room I scream," WHATCHA DOING?", making Annabeth scream and topple off the couch while Percy whips his head around to face me.

"What the heck?" Annabeth screams while she grabs Percy's outstretched hand, pulling herself up.

I shrug innocently before walking away cackling.

Ha, funny.

**Sorry My Lovelies, I needed to upload, but the next chapter will be... Interesting, to say the least.**

**But, Review, and remember, I Luv You My Lovelies!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	15. Shipping Crates

Thalia's P.O.V

"Get outta my way, commoners!" I say, rushing past the large groups of people while they shout curses at my back. I cackle and press forward to the castle.

Don't be late, don't be late...

BOOM! I hit something hard and fall on my butt with a yelp, the figure falling on top of me with a not-so-girly scream. Wait, that sound fimiliar...

I look up to face Nico.

Holy shi- Shipping crates.

"Um..." I say, sounding OH SO intelligent... Sarcasm, noted.

"Uh..." He mutters, just as intelligent as me. I literally feel electricity racing off of our skin and contrasting with one another. It blanks my mind and paints my cheeks in a light pink hue. Why is this happening? I am Thalia, the girl who doesn't give two craps and a Christmas turkey about others. Why does he have the effect to jump my heart, quicken my breath, daze my eyes?

So. Un. Fair.

His elbows prop himself up above me as we stare at each other, his black hair like a curtain over his dark eyes.

So. Cute.

Wait, girly side, you're back? I thought I got rid of you!

I'm back, gurl! How you is?

Oh great, and she's ghetto.

The corridor door opens with a shout of 'Thalia, get your as-' they cut themself off and Nico and I look up to find a wide eyed Annabeth.

"I'm- uh, I mean- um, I have to go comb my teeth- I mean, toothpaste my hair." She runs off as fast as her sneakers will take her, slipping hard on the tile and screaming 'PDA is NOT aloud in this castle people, NEVER!"

Nico and I chuckle nervously, him finally getting up and offering me a hand. I ignore how cold my chest is from his leaving mine and take his hand gratefully.

"Uh- bye." We both say quickly, walking off in oppisite directions, mine to were Annabeth entered.

The clock chimes midnight and I sigh.

Late to wedding rehearsals... great.

Nico's P.O.V.

I couldn't get Thalia's image out of my head while I rush down the corridors to try to distract myself.

Red roses... like her lips. Ugh! Um, look, a black horse! No, that's like her hair. Only her hair is thinner, and is layered onto the top of her head perfectly...

No, stop it! You have to figure out who that girl at the ball was. It's only fair you thank her!

But how can I contact someone I don't even know? **(A/N #Oblivious, am I right? Oh my God, I used my first hashtag! Dance party!)**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I start downing cookie dough ice cream while I curl my toes into my fuzzy socks, trying to get that image of Thalia and Nico out of my head.

But seeing them made me realize me and Percy are in a weird stage of our friend.. relation... ship?

It's called Awkward, and it's the most deadly virus in the planet.

And how are we supposed to break the 'Awkward Streak'?

I. Have. No. Freaking. Clue!

Percy's P.O.V.

What are Annabeth and I?

Friends, dating, Awkward?

Oh my God, we're in the awkward stage.

No way, not this time!

I have thought of dating her for WAY to long to be awkward! It's like, wanting to be a cop, only to become a prisoner.

It's. Not. Fair.

With this I walk into our kitchen were Annabeth is washing her bowl out.

She turns to see me and smiles.

"Oh hey Per-" she never got to finish her sentence.

Why?

Because I kissed her.

And she kissed back.

Thalia's P.O.V.

How can he do that to me?

I'm Thalia Grace, goddammit!

Excuse my language. Ha, just kidding!

But seriously! It's like... electricity burns off of our bodies when they touch, like the earths core is blazing with the heat of my cheeks just THINKING about him, like the world seems to make everything remind me of him.

Like, why you gotta make me go all poetic on you, man?

Ugh, whatever, I have to find that guy I danced with, and why? To thank him, of course. He gave me, like, the best night ever.

Ever. The only thing that could make it better?

If he was Nico.

**Hey My Lovelies!**

**Yes, updating twice in one day, magic! But is that enough Thalico for now? And Percabeth *Fangirling Scream*. Eep!**

**Review, and remember, I Luv You My Lovelies!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	16. Before The Wedding

Percy's P.O.V.

I open Nico's door with a smile on my face, it almost disappearing in an instant and turning into a frown of complete confusion as I look in front of me at the tornado that Nico calls his room.

Nico's desk, once scattered with sketches, are now adorned with note cards with random words, like 'Same Black Hair' and 'Different Personalities : Thalia More Outgoing'. I look at him in surprise as he tapes note cards on a thick cardboard... Something. Like a graph?

His hair stands up in thirty directions, his under eyes dark from no sleep.

Um... no more Red Bull for him...

Thalia's P.O.V.

I stick my fingers in my mouth and press them against my cheek before letting go, creating a giant POP sound.

"Can you stop that?!" Story screams.

Ah yes, bride-to-be jitters... fantastic...

"Dude, chill out." I sigh while Annabeth continues to race around, screaming directions at the workers.

"Chill? I am perfectly chill. So chill, Antartica can't compete with me. So chill, a freezer would get a freezer burn, so chill, a polar bear would shiver!" With each word her voice squeaks more, creating a weird squeaking-chair kind of effect.

"Whatever Man, if you say your chill, then your chill..." I sigh, downing the rest of my Monster in one hand and tapping my pen on my clipboard with the other, the clipboard propped onto my thigh as my leg creates a upside down V, my butt cold against the tile of the window I sit on.

She lets out a long sigh before saying," Sorry, but this night has to be perfect!".

"Look, my little sister has gotten married before I." Nira sighs wistfully. Oh yeah, she's still here...

"Shut up She Devil." I snap, throwing my empty can at her head. She squeaks and moves her head into the line of fire, her bald cut on her head getting the blow.

"Ow!" She squeals. I simply sigh. That was a cool can, but totally wasted...

Ah, oh well.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Where are the lights? No, not the Christmas lights, the actual lights, the candles. No not those ones, the other ones!" I shout to a nearby worker (Anthony?) and just before I rip my hair out warm arms engulf my waist.

Before I can use my form of Kung Fu, Kung Crazy, he speaks into my ear," Hey Wise Girl." I immeadiately sigh. Percy.

"Yes, Percy?" I say quickly before shouting orders again.

"Sit down for five minutes. Plus, I think your scaring Antonio over there." He chuckles, pointing to the light guy.

Ah, dang it! I thought it was Anthony!

With a defeated sigh I let Percy drag my to a seat and sits down, me falling on his lap.

Maybe just five minutes...

Story's P.O.V.

Oh my Gods, Oh my Gods, oh my Gods, oh my Gods...

Weddings SUCK!

Can't we just, like, get the paper and be done with it?

But NO, my mom INSISTS on a 'royal wedding'.

Kill. Me. Now.

Please! I'll pay you!

Oh my God, the dressmaker is back.

Please, kill me. Or kill Thalia, considering whenever I get pricked with a needle she chuckles.

That b... iscuit.

I wonder how Conner's doing...

Conner's P.O.V.

... I wonder how Story's doing.

I sit with Katie while we look over the decorations, choosing what to use and what not to.

"Weddings in two days..." Katie observes.

"When is your guys wedding?" I ask, gesturing to a oblivious Travis as he tries to beat a 'Bop it' game high score.

She turns bright pink, whether in embarrassment or anger, I can't tell.

"Shut up, Connor." She mumbles, clearly half hearted.

Mmm Hm.

Now if I could only snap my fingers like a sassy black women...

**Um, Connor, you cray.**

**Sorry guys, I am aware this is late, but I was so sick I couldn't even pick up my computer, or iPad, because I didn't want to throw up all over it.**

**So I was bored.**

**But, I'm back, and the royal wedding is soon!**

**Were Nira will be... You know what, just read later to find out.**

**Review, and remember, I Luv You My Lovelies!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, this isn't a chapter.

WAIT! It's important and short.

So I've been so busy with school, home, choir, yearbook, moving, family issues, and other crap that writing is hard to fit in. I have a fanfiction halfway done and unuploaded, and others that are, but it's all just too much.

So I'm taking a hiatus.

Before you flip, look at the key word-

HIATUS.

I will be back. With more time, more energy, and better writing.

While I'm gone, for two, three, maybe even four weeks, I will study not only writing, but certain genres and scenes.

I have too many ideas bundled up, that need to be set free in books, fanfiction, novels, and short stories.

So, I will be back, with a lot more time, and a lot better content.

Cuz right now, it sucks.

So, Pieces and Peaches

-Gray Del. Son, and remember, I Luv You My Lovelies!

Be Back Soon! 3


End file.
